Miles Morales: Spider-Man (ON HIATUS)
by fullmoonfang
Summary: (BASED ON THE SPIDER-VERSE MOVIE) Its been three weeks since Peter Parkers tragic death. The city is still reeling from it. But a new Spider-Man has appeared, and has captured the hearts of many New Yorkers. This story follows the adventures of young Miles Morales as he learns how to become Spider-Man


Brooklyn, New York, 10:00 a.m.

"Lookout!" A woman screamed.

In the middle of the street, a fight broke out. But not just any fight. A Spider-Fight.

The denizens of New York had coined this term to describe a fight between Spider-Man and a super-powered criminal. Whether it was Shocker, Vulture, or anyone in between, they were labeled as Spider-Fights and went viral instantly. Peter Parker's fights got shorter and shorter over time with his constant improvement as a hero. But this new guy...he had a lot to learn.

"Well kid, I'll say this much. You're no Parker." Tarantula said, hovering over the new Spider-Man. His black costume was a stark difference compared to Peter's classic blue-and-red onesie. The spray-painted spider on his chest and his gangly body type was a blatant give away that this new guy was a far cry from Peter Parker. And whoever he was, he had a tendency to get his ass kicked. A lot.

"You're right. I'm not Parker, but what I am, is your long overdue ASS-KICKING!!" Spider-Man said as he flipped forward, kicking Tarantula in his chest. He threw a couple punches, knocking Tarantula into a nearby car. Shooting a few lines of webbing, Spider-Man propelled himself towards Tarantula and hit him with a venom-infused punch, knocking him out cold.

The crowd surrounding the clash began to cheer. They placed their faith in this new Spider-Man one hundred percent. Their cameras flashed and flickered as they captured footage of their new hero.

"That took way longer than expected." Spider-Man thought to himself.

As he swung away, his phone began to ring. The name "Ganke Lee" flashed across his screen. Spider-Man landed on a building and answered the call.

"Yo, wassup!" Spider-Man said.

"Dude, class starts in fifteen minutes. You need to hurry, Miles!" Ganke said.

"Bro, I'm in Bedstuy. I'll be there in a flash, don't worry." Miles said in a chill tone as he began swinging again.

Brooklyn Visions Academy, 10:30 a.m.

Miles crept through the door of his History class, hoping his teacher wouldn't notice him. His Jordans were untied and his shirt wasn't buttoned up fully, flashing his Spider-Man suit.

"Mr. Morales. You're late. AGAIN." The teacher said.

"Sorry, Mr. Logan. I've been having…….diarrhea." Miles said, making the entire class laugh at him. He walked over to his seat in shame.

Miles noticed a new student sitting next to him. A girl chewing bubblegum and twisting her raven black hair. She was wearing the Brooklyn Visions standard uniform, but instead of the blue blazer, she wore a denim jacket. Her ears had three piercings each, and her nails were painted a bright pink. She glanced over towards Miles and cocked her head, staring back at him.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked while chewing.

"Oh, uhhh, you're new here." Miles answered.

"Yeah, I am."

"What..what's your name?"

"Erica. Erica Brooks."

Behind the two students, Mr. Logan walked between the two students desks. He placed his ruler on Miles desk and tapped three times.

"Ms. Brooks. Mr. Morales, how about you two join the rest of the class." Mr. Logan berated.

"Yes sir." The two students said in unison.

Miles began writing on his paper. He looked as if he was writing notes on Mr. Logan's lesson. The look on his face gave off a measured look, and his hands flew across the paper. He ripped off a small piece of the paper and passed it towards Erica. She read the paper and chuckled. As she wrote, she smiled at Miles. She passed the paper back to him, and set her pencil down. Miles fist pumped in excitement as he read the paper. "CAN I GET YOUR NUMBER?" was written in big stylized letters. Under the large drawing, a phone number was written in dainty handwriting.

Miles smiled as he reveled in his victory.


End file.
